The New Addition
by WonderGeek03
Summary: It's their sophomore year at Stanford and Wally can't stop worrying about Artemis's safety when he's working. Will something or someone help him to protect Artemis? An: Pre-Invasion/during 5 year gap


****_An: I hope you guys enjoy my first Young Justice Story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. _

**Palo Alto  
**

**August 30, 14:20**

Everything was whelmed in the apartment that Wally and Artemis rented for school. It was their second year at Stanford. They really did it enjoy going to college, but many times they did miss the team a lot.

Artemis was making lunch while Wally sat on the couch, watching Animal planet. The show playing was Dogs 101. Wally seemed to like the show. He and Artemis have been talking about getting a dog. He worries about Artemis being alone. Wally works 2 jobs. He part time works at an auto shop and the other half at shelter for animals. Artemis only works one job, she insisted on working two, but Wally didn't want her to stress. Besides they only have one car. And it's not the best car in the world. Artemis works at the Diner near their apartment. She would work on the Saturday nights and Sunday mornings. If she had no classes or didn't have to study or archery practice or didn't need to watch Wally when he was home (cause boy if you ever leave him alone, there's no telling in what he might do), she would take a stroll to the Diner and work a shift. But she was always home by herself, and that's what worried Wally the most. Anything could happen when he was away.

"Wally. Lunch is ready." Artemis called out from the kitchen.

"Alright Babe." Wally turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen. All of his thoughts about dogs and worrying about Artemis came to a halt when he saw the table. There, Artemis had made Chicken Salad sandwiches with a jug of Gatorade and some potato chips. Wally pulled up a chair and began his lunch.

But when he looked at Artemis, all the thoughts of him worrying about her and a dog came rushing back. He began to take little bits and not eat like he usually does.

Artemis, knowing Wally, like the back of her hand saw there was something Wally was thinking about and it made eat like a normal human being. It only means that something was bothering him.

"Wally what's wrong?"

Wally looking a little taken back by the question, answered.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Artemis sighed. "Because Wally, for starters, you're eating like a normal human being is and you haven't made eye contact with me since we began eating lunch."

It was Wally's turn to sigh now. He could never lie to Artemis. She knew him too well. Wally decided to give in and tell.

"Artemis...I'm worried about you."

"Wally. What's that post to mean? Is there something I did-"

"No! no. You didn't do anything. It's just that, I'm worried about you being alone in the house when I'm gone."

Artemis stared at Wally before bursting out laughing.

"Hey! I'm not joking Artemis. This is serious!"

Artemis, who couldn't stop laughing, held up her index finger, indicating she needed a second to get herself back together.

"Wally...You do realize I'm the captain on the Archery Team?"

"I know but-"

"And I fought people since I was little."

"But-."

Artemis got up from her seat, still a light chuckle in her throat. She went to up Wally and sat on his lap.

"Wally. I'm 19 now. I'm not some china doll you have to watch every second. I can take care of myself you know."

His arms went around her waist to keep her up and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Mumbling against her skin, he answered back.

"I know you aren't. But it still makes me worry that someone is going to steal you away from me. If that ever happened, I don't know what I do."

All Artemis did was put her fingers under his chin, so they were making full on eye contact. Artemis leaned down and placed a simple peck on his lips.

"Wally. I love you. And I know what you're trying to do is for the best. But I can really handle myself out in the big bad world. I was raised by the worst dad ever, and I survived. So I'm pretty sure I can handle anything. And don't worry. No one will steal me away from. No one."

Wally tightened his grip at the mention of her dad. But he realized that she will really be fine. If SportsMaster put her through hell when she was little, then anyone who messes with her now would probably ending up having an arrow shoved up their ass.

"If you say so." Wally continued, and changed the subject. "So since it's 2 and you don't start your shift till 5, how you and me go have some fun." At this point Wally was wearing a seductive smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

All Artemis could do was laugh. "And what do you have in store for this afternoon, Mr. West?"

"You just have to wait and see." Wally picked up a squealing Artemis and he ran at the speed of light to their bedroom. He (gently) threw Artemis on the bed before climbing on top of her. He leaned down and his lips meet with Artemis's. They shared the kiss for what seemed like the longest time. His hands traveled south while her hands traveled north. He stopped kissing her and went to suck on her neck, while she combined her fingers in his ginger red hair.

* * *

It was about 6. Artemis had left an about an hour and half go to go her shift at the Diner. Wally was sitting on the couch watching yet another Dog show on the TV.

'_I'm still worried about Artemis though being here alone. If only I could get something to keep her company._'

He looked up at the screen where it just showed a boxer puppy trying to lick the camera. '_or someone..._'

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**August 30, 8:30 pm**

Wally arrived at the shelter. He walked in and saw Melissa working at the counter.

"Hey Wally. I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not. I'm here on official business."

Melissa just chuckled. "Are you getting a dog?"

"Yes. Well more like a puppy. You don't mind if I look around right?"

"I don't mind at all. Call out when you think you found the right one."

Wally just nodded his head and went to the room where all the puppies all. He walked in and his heart softened by the whimpers and tiny barks that puppies were all making. All of the puppies saw Wally and went crazy. Wanting an owner for so long. Wally just wanted to give them all to families who deserves them. Wally continued walking seeing the puppies in their kennels. There were labs- '_to big_', collies- '_to much shed_', and even a chiwawa- '_way to small._'

Wally went down the aisle more till he spotted one puppy, who seemed like a grayish color, but a very light one, who just laid down in his cage. Not taking part in the other puppies excitement.

Wally got to his knees and began trying to get the puppy's attention.

"Hey boy. Come here." The puppy didn't seem to move. Wally looked up to see if he had a name. Indeed he did, and just like fate, the puppy's name was Kent. At this point Wally went back to what Kent Nelson had to him 4 years ago.

"_Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin._"

Wally took inhaled a little then exhaled. "Hey Kent."

The puppy's ears perked up and noticed Wally. He ran to him licking Wally's fingers through the kennel . He had a strip of white running down his face. Wally knew this was the right one.

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**August 31 00:30 **

Artemis had just arrived home after a busy night at the Diner. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep but something stopped her. She heard Wally...giggling? '_What the hell is he doing at this time of night?_'

Artemis walked through the apartment and stopped at her and wally's bedroom. There on their bed, was Wally and a little ball of fur nipping him. Artemis dropped her purse. Kent looked up to see who was at the door. Wally shocked to see her fell off the bed.

"Artemis! You're here!" Getting up from the ground and standing next to the bed, rubbing Kent's head.

"What's that?"

"A puppy Artemis-."

"God dammit Wally! I know it's a puppy, but why in our apartment...in our bed?

"Well I didn't want him scratching up the floors-."

"WALLY!"

Wally sighed and went up to Artemis. He took his hand in hers and lead her to the bed. Kent seeing Artemis up closer, went crazy and started to lick her. Artemis couldn't help but giggle and scoop him into her arms.

"He's so cute. Does he have a name?"

"It's Kent." Wally responded petting the puppy's head.

"Wally...he's precious. I-is he our's?"

"You and mine babe till the day he's gone."

Artemis rubbed her head onto Kent's saying things such welcome Kent, and Mommy will give you anything you want.

Kent responded by licking Artemis's face. Giving her kisses. Wally put his arms around Artemis and whispered.

"Welcome to the family Kent."


End file.
